


Cuddles with a Caring Doctor

by aimarooney



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 08:31:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18890941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aimarooney/pseuds/aimarooney
Summary: Just some post rough day snuggles with a soft and caring doctor





	Cuddles with a Caring Doctor

**Author's Note:**

> This is pure fluff. I was feeling down and wrote this because it is what I would have wanted so this has been created

You stomp into Leonard’s quarters, kicking off your boots, walking directly into the living room. You had had a shit day and all you wanted to do was lie face first into the couch and not move. Unfortunately for you, someone was already lying on the couch. Leonard was sprawled with his back on the couch half watching something.

“Hey darling,” Len says as you approach him. You give no response, instead just lightly plop on top of him, face buried in his chest. He instantly wraps his arms around you. “What’s wrong”

“Shit day,” you say lifting your head up just enough so he can actually understand you. Leonard immediately starts to run his fingers through your hair

“I’m sorry babe,” he says softly, “want to talk about it?”

You shake your head no. Unable to hold back your emotions from the day, you begin to sob into Leonard’s chest. He begins to rub your back, calming you down.

“It’s okay, it’s over now,” Len reassures you, “Shhh, let it out, you’re okay”

You begin to calm down and finally stop crying but you just tightly hold onto Leonard. He continues to hold you and play with your hair. You turn your head to the side and sigh into him. “Thank you,” you say quietly.

“Anytime,” he says and plants a kiss on the top of your head. “Why don’t we get some ice cream and watch a movie?”

You nod your head but make no move to leave Leonard’s hold. “I kinda need to get up to get the ice cream,” he whispers.

“But you’re so comfy,” you say while snuggling a little more. After a few more moments you roll over, so that you are in the crack of the couch and Leonard can slip out from under you.

“Thank you,” he says planting another kiss on your forehead. Leonard comes back with a tub of ice cream and two spoons.

“No bowls?” You ask with a raised eyebrow.

“Just trying to save some dishes,” Leonard says, and you sit up so he can sit back down beside you. Once he has made himself comfortable, you tuck yourself back into him. He hands you a spoon and you start eating. Of course he made sure it was your favorite. You look up at Leonard as he is scrolling through movies trying to pick one. You know that he would do anything for you and it makes you feel all mushy.

“I love you so much Len,” you say when he decided on your favorite movie. He looks down at you and kisses you.

“I love you,” he says after he pulls away. You two settle in and eat the ice cream as you enjoy the movie together. Leonard ends up carrying you to the bedroom as you managed to fall asleep during the end credits scene. He pulls off your uniform socks, knowing how much you hate to sleep in them and pulls off your over shirt as well. You are half awake and try and help him, which almost just gets more in the way. After he has you mostly comfortable, he strips of his clothes and joins you in the bed, pulling you into his chest where you happily sigh and fall into a sound sleep.


End file.
